The worldwide web contains billions of web pages of information. In addition, a large amount of information is also stored on enterprise systems, public and commercial databases, etc. As the information sources increase, identifying or finding the information of interest is becoming increasingly difficult for a user.
There is a market need to find and present the information of interest of a user among the aforementioned sources of information. The information of interest needs to be derived from one or more information sources. Ideally, the user would require the information of interest to be presented at one instance.
A private ontology comprises definitions of concepts in a user's domain of interest and defines the relationship between the concepts. The private ontology is structured specifically to the view of a user. Typically, experts on specific subject domains create ontologies that are domain specific. However, domain specific ontologies may not necessarily represent the true personal view of the user.
In order to display to the user his/her information of interest, culled from a body of source information in an acceptable amount of time, a method and system are needed that creates each user's view of the world and applies this user specific worldview to find and present information of interest to the user.